psi_patrol_wymyslone_postacie_opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Izolacja
Uwaga! Uwaga! To opowiadanie piszę sama! Proszę o nieedytowanie go bez mojej zgody! Z góry dziękuje^^ Prolog Baza Psiego Patrolu leje wieczorny deszcz. Szczeniaki się nudziły. -Lir! Opowiesz nam swoją historię?- spytały. -Oczywiście.- uśmiechnęła się Lir, po czym usadowiła się wygodnie i zaczęła swą historię... ''(Jakby co będzie opowiadanie w pierwszej osobie) '' Na dworze lal deszcz. Chodnikiem Fort- William biegnął jeden pies rasy American Alsatian, na plecach zwisała mu jego żona. Z ostrym zakrętem przebiegli tuż obok drzewa, po czym nie zważając na światła, biegł z całej siły do kremowo- niebieskiego budynku. Wtem gdy biegł przez przejście zatrąbił samochód a żółte światła oświetliły dwa psy. Człowiek za kierownicy walnął w tablicę rozdzielczą z irytacją. Pies tylko w grymasie odsłonił białe zęby po czym skoczył na cypel i znalazł się na szpitalnym parkingu, po czym wbiegł do hallu i rejestracji. ' -Proszę! Moja żona...zaczęła rodzić. - wydyszał pies. -Dobrze! Już wołam lekarza, chodźcie za mną! - powiedziała i wstała od miejsca pracy, po czym pobiegli przez hall. Lekarz zerwał się z krzesła po czym zawieźli ją na porodówkę dla psów. Niestety samiec nie mógł wejść. Ciężko usiadł na krześle i napił się wody z dyspensera wody. '''Mijały długie godziny, a on niecierpliwie czekał. Po pięciu godzinach, które zdawały się ciągnąć w nieskończoność, lekarz pozwolił mu wejść. Lecz tym razem musiał pójść do osobnego pokoju jego żony. Drzwi były uchylone, ucieszył się czując już z bliska jej zapach. Rzucił się do biegu i z impetem wpadł otwierając na oścież drzwi. ' -Highland!- ucieszył się i podszedł do łóżka zmęczonej suczki. -Oh...Dereck, spójrz. - powiedziała suczka i resztkami sił odsunęła kawałek kołdry, gdzie mleko już ssała mała suczka. '''Oczy Derecka napłynęły łzami, stał tak w osłupieniu przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym powiedział: -Jest...jest...cudowna, brak mi słów. Świetna robota Highland. Nazwijmy ją Lir! -Tak! - odparła suczka i położyła głowę na poduszce. Po tych słowach wskoczył na łóżko obok suczki i swoim czołem dotknął jej...Minęło parę lat. Sunia była małym rozbrykanym szczenięciem, gdyż miała ludzkich właśnie pięć lat. W kuchni z widokiem na drugą stronę Highland robiła obiad, do niej wpadła mała Lir, łapkami wsparła się o dolną szafkę i spytała mamy. ' -Kiedy będziemy mogli pójść w góry?- spytała z zapałem w oczach. -Ech...no nie wiem.- zaczęła zmartwiona Highland. -Proooszę. - nalegała maleńka suczka i spojrzała się błagalnymi oczyma na mamę. -Och...no dobrze, możemy jutro, by się przygotować, myślę, że ucieszy Cię kochana wiadomość, że idziemy na Ben Nevisa?- zapytała ze śmiechem mama suni. -Naprawdę? WOW!- oparła Lir a jej oczy rozszerzyły się. - PEWNIE, ŻE NIE!- skoczyła i pobiegła do pokoju. '''Nastał wieczór i Lir miała kłopoty przez ekscytację z zaśnięciem. Następnego dnia wstali o szóstej, podjechali autem na parking i poszli pod górę. Na początku było ciężko gdyż ścieżka była bardzo blisko pionu. Mimo to Lir nie męczyła się, a na postojach rozpierała ją energia. Kiedy znaleźli się blisko jeziora założyli ciepłe stroje i ruszyli na ścieżką na górę. W końcu wspięli się na czubek. ' -Kocham góry! - ucieszyła się Lir i spojrzała z miłością na rodziców a oni na nią. -Kiedyś będę je badać! Rozdział 1 '''Lir walnęła łapą w stół. Od tamtego momentu minęło kilkanaście lat. Suczka była w wieku 16 lat, w tym od roku była w armii powietrznej. Dowódcą armii był Owczarek Niemiecki pochodzenia amerykańskiego. -Mówiłem, nie mogę Cię tam puścić. - ciągnął. -Jasne...- odpowiedziała wymijająco. - I tak polecę.- rzuciła i zeszła z krzesła udając się w stronę wyjścia. - Dziękuje sir, za rozmowę.- odparła. -CZEKAJ! - wrzasnął zaniepokojony Owczarek Niemiecki, ale Lir już nie słuchała. Ubrała się w swój strój i wspinając się po drabinie wskoczyła do swojego myśliwca. -Hej...-przywitała się. Z doły ozwał się głos. -Na serio Lir? Gadasz z maszyną?- zapytał drwiącym głosem Pinczer średni. -Zamknij się! To moja sprawa i MÓJ samolot, to że jesteś tak nie dołężny, że na żadne akcje nie lecisz pozostawia wiele do myślenia.- odcięła się Lir. Psa zatkało i stał tylko z otwartym pyskiem. Na mordce American Alsatian przebiegł uśmiech dumy. Zamknęła klapę u góry i powoli ruszyła na pas startowy. W końcu wraz z grupą byli w powietrzu. ' -Komu dziś skopiemy tyłki?- zapytała się sunia przez głośnik. Na oczach miała charakterystyczne okulary słoneczne oraz maskę. -Jakieś psy wleciały w strefę powietrzną Szkocji, oczywiście maszynami bojowymi bez pozwolenia. - odezwał się człowiek lecący z tyłu. -Aha. - pokiwała głową sunia.- To lecimy! Pokażemy im, że to była ich najgorsza decyzja w życiu! Dawajmy włączajmy tryb naddźwiękowy! - zachęciła, po czym tak zrobili. '''Dotarli na miejsce. Niestety psy nie były nastawione pokojowo. Zaczęli strzelać. Lir gwałtownie zapikowała w dół mając wroga na ogonie. Byli trochę nad ziemią, lecz nie tak wysoko jak reszta. Miał do niej strzelić, lecz ta gwałtownie podniosła dziób i zestrzeliła górę. ' '''Zawyła w triumfie, lecz nagle usłyszała huk i ujrzała wroga! Trafił ją! ' ''Początek muzyki Gortoz a ran '''Było 2 km nad ziemią, zaczęła szybko spadać, otworzyła klapę i wdrapała się na skrzydła. Wtem zjechała po nim w dół, już trzymała się tylko przednimi łapami, po czym na prawym policzku poczuła ból. Puściła się. Czuła jak wiatr faluje a wraz z samolotem lecą w dół. Zamknęła oczy, wiedziała, że to koniec. Była coraz bliżej ziemi. Patrzyła tylko na wygrywający oddział walczący wiele kilometrów nad nią. Usłyszała jak jej samolot się roztrzaskuje. Zamknęła w goryczy oczy. I wszystko zrobiło się czarne... Koniec muzyki Jej pysk był zmarszczony. Otworzyła jedno oko, po czym drugie nagle zamarła...Była w jakimś pokoju, ale nie w jej! Ściany były jasno- beżowe, a pościel biała jak śnieg, na przeciw niej były drewniane drzwi. ' -GDZIE JA JESTEM!?- zawołała. Usłyszała tupot łap. Drzwi do pokoju otworzyły dwa psy. -KOCHANIE! - zawołali i podbiegli do jej łóżka. -Nie znam Was...!- odpowiedziała i cofnęła się. -To MY...Twoi rodzice.- odpowiedziała suczka stojąca na przeciwko Lir. '''Lir w przerażeniu stuliła uszy do tyłu. Kręcąc w strachu głową cofała się do tyłu. ' -Z-zaraz wrócę.- odparła . Psy pokiwały głowami. ''Początek muzyki: Dark times Alan Spiljak. '' '''Wybiegła z domu jak torpeda dramatycznie się rozglądając, po czym puściła się biegiem, wpadła na chodnik, za nią stały bloki o barwach pomarańczowych. Przed sobą widziała brązowe ogrodzenia i biały budynek. Do jej nozdrzy dotarły znajome zapachy...Mama i tata! Do oczy napłynęły jej łzy szczęścia, lecz kiedy ich zauważyła zobaczyła jakiegoś psa z nimi...Stanęła... -Kim jest?- zapytała ponuro samą siebie, po czym potrząsnęła głową. Właśnie przechodzili obok niej. Sunia stanęła przed nimi. Wyglądali na zdziwionych.- To ja! - zawołała. -Nie znamy Cię.- pokręciła głową druga suczka. Serce Lir przeszedł niezmierny ból, zakręciło jej się w głowie, a do oczu napłynęły łzy...ale te ze smutku... -A Ty tato?! Nie kojarzysz mnie! To ja LIR! Wasza córka!- powiedziała psu, ale tamten zmarszczył czoło. Wtem ujrzała przed sobą wściekły pysk nieznajomego psa. Warczał na nią. ' -TY! ZOSTAW DZIWAKU MOICH RODZICÓW! BO JAK NIE TO POŻAŁUJESZ! - warknął chłodno. -TWOICH RODZICÓW?! TO MOI! - jęknęła. Miała wrażenie jakby ktoś dźgnął ją nożem. -Przykro mi...- odezwała się Highland.- Nie jesteśmy nimi. To jest nasz syn i jedyne dziecko.- dodała. '''Lir pokręciła głową z nie dowierzaniem. Serce palił ból, odczuwała żal, rozdarcie. Najchętniej usiadłaby na środku drogi i zawyła żałośnie. ' -Chodźmy.- zarządził Dereck i odeszli. Młody pies na odchodne rzucił jej przez ramię wrogie spojrzenie. -Nie...- powiedziała cicho a jej głos zająknął się.- To niemożliwe...- dodała a w głosie z każdą sekundą było słychać żal. -Mówili, że nie jestem zastąpiona...oni...- dokończyła, ale już przez łzy. Aż w końcu zachwiała się z rozpaczy. Dwa bliskie jej psy zachowywały się jakby nie istniała, nigdy się w ich rodzinie nie urodziła...była zastąpiona...-Nie...nie....NIEE!!!!!- krzyknęła żałośnie z całych sił. 'Zobaczyła idące suczki spod dawnej jej szkoły. Mimo bólu dobiegła do nich. ' -DZIEWCZYNY TO JA!- zawołała, ale tylko odsunęły się, Obok nich stała młoda Pudelka wyraźnie przestraszona. -Zostaw nas!- syknęła Labradorka. -May! - zaczęła, tamta z przerażenia, że zna jej imię puściła się w bieg a razem z nią reszta. Przytłoczona, ze złamanym sercem Lir stała na środku chodnika patrząc się jak wszystko co kochała niknie...Straciła wszystko...rodzinę...przyjaciół...nawet jej nie znają! Koniec muzyki. Początek muzyki: Alan Spiljak Fantasy in my mind '' -ZA CO!!? ZA CO!? - jęknęła głośno, z oczu leciały jej łzy. Nagle przypomniał się generał jej oddziału...-''Może on? - pomyślała. Pobiegła blisko stały taksówki wzięła jedną z nich. Zapłaciła drogo gdyż musiała pojechać na sam koniec miasta, prawie po za nie. Weszła, stał namiot wiedziała, że on tam jest. Odwróciła się i spojrzała na góry będące za nią. '''Wzięła głęboki oddech i weszła. Pies wyglądał na zszokowanego i zaskoczonego. -Jak mogę Ci pomóc?- zapytał.-Jesteś tu nowa?- dodał. Zamarła jej miłość także jej nie znała...Odwróciła spojrzenie w bok. -Nie...kiedyś tu latałam...byłam pułkownikiem...Lir. Mówi Ci to coś? - spytała. Pies pokręcił głową. ' -Czyli Ty też mnie sir, nie pamiętasz.- odpowiedziała pusto. -No cóż, to może zacznę mówić Ci moją historię od początku...- zaczęła. * Obraz robi się czarny na 5 sekund... * Rozjaśnia się ''Koniec muzyki -Jesteś świetna! - zaśmiał się.- Mów mi Cray. - uśmiechnął się. - Mam dziwne wrażenie, że znam Cię od nie wiadomo jak dawna. - dodał. -Odwiedzić Cię? - spytał. 'Od paru godzin, zdruzgotane serce Lir zdawało się rozpaść na tak drobne kawałki, że żadna siła nie poskłada tego. W tym momencie zabiło szybciej. ' -Tak...dzięki. - uśmiechnęła się. -Chyba, że chcesz wpaść do mnie.- zasugerował Owczarek Niemiecki. American Alsatian pokiwała głową na tak. Rozdział 2 Początek muzyki: Alan Spiljak Light Blue 'Gdy jedząc popcorn, na kanapie oglądali telewizję. Chcąc coś powiedzieć odwrócili się, a ich pyski były bardzo blisko siebie. Pies czuł, że choć tak krótko ją zna, jest coś w niej co powoduje, tak szybkie uczucie w jej stronę. ' -Sorki.- odpowiedział rumieniąc się. -Nie no spoko.- odparła tak samo zarumieniona Lir. -Słuchaj...-zaczął piesek. -Tak?- spytała się Lir a jej oczy błysnęły. Wtem zadzwonił telefon suczki. -''Skąd mam ten dzwonek? Czyżbym także miała i inny telefon? ''- zapytała samą siebie w myślach. -Wybacz. - odparła i przesunęła noskiem ekran. -Hej! Gdzie jesteś?- spytał czyiś głos. Nie była pocieszona. Dzwonili jej pseudo rodzice. -Zaraz wracam.- rzuciła i rozłączyła się. -To oni? - spytał Cray. -Taak...-jęknęła American Alsatian. - Wybacz, było super, ale muszę lecieć.- rzuciła i wyszła z domu. Pies podprowadził ją pod drzwi. Kiedy je zamknął puściła się biegiem ze łzami w oczach! Wszystko było nie tak! Serce pękało jej z bólu. Zaczął lać deszcz. Na chwile zatrzymała się przy zejściu na molo. Przeskoczyła barierkę i popatrzyła się w taflę wody. Chciała z tym skończyć. 'Przywiązała do siebie leżący kawał drewna na sznurku. Jeszcze jeden raz odwróciła się za siebie. Pysk wydawał się aż przesiąknięty żalem. Wyskoczyła jednak coś pociągnęło ją do tyłu. Zmłóciła przednimi łapami powietrze, wylądowała na pomoście. Łapy bezwładnie opadły z hukiem na deski. Potrząsnęła głową. Gdy odwróciła pysk, stał za nią Cray mający sznur w pysku. ' -Co robiłaś? - spytał. Suczka poczuła się nieswojo. Nie chciała utrzymać kontaktu wzrokowego. Koniec muzyki. '' ''Alan Spiljak: Not the end -Ja...- zaczęła ale czuła że nie wybrnie z tego. Zwiesiła smutno pyszczek i westchnęła ciężko. Słowa stanęły jej w gardle. Łapy były jak z waty, a oczy zaszły mgłą. Ledwo co oddychała. Czuła na sobie wzrok pieska. Po chwili z trudem wydusiła.-Ma to...związek z moją historią...mam tego wszystkiego dość.- dodała. Spojrzała się mu w oczy, zaskoczyła ją jego smutna reakcja. Jego brązowe oczy były niedowierzające. Lir stuliła uszy. -Muszę...iść.- powiedziała ledwo słyszalnie. -STÓJ!- zahamował ją piesek. Stanęła. W duszy czuła jak zieje wielka szczelina, której nie da się zaszyć. Odwróciła się zdziwiona. -Wiem, że dla Ciebie to ciężkie, ale na pewno jest ktoś kto się Twoim stanem martwi.- przemówił. -PFF!- parsknęła i pokręciła głową. -Chciałabym w to uwierzyć. - mruknęła. -Wszyscy mnie nie poznają, nie mam dla nich znaczenia. Po co ja żyję, zatem? By cierpieć z każdym dniem? Wolę, nie. Gdy widzę, że te wszystkie wspomnienia są nieważne. Tak jakbym dla nich się nie urodziła, nigdy mnie nie poznali.- udzieliła odpowiedzi. 'Cray spojrzał się w bok na taflę wody. Potem przeniósł go na drewno. Wziął głęboki oddech. ' -Dla mnie jesteś interesującym pieskiem. Chcę pomóc Ci przejść przez ten czas.- zasugerował Owczarek Niemiecki. Podszedł by ją przytulić. Suczka położyła bok na braku pieska i zaczęła głośno płakać. Koniec muzyki. Początek muzyki: Alan Spiljak New Day. '' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Lir. '''Po godzinie czasu uspokoiła się. Ogarnął ją spokój, jak to bywa po ciężkim płaczu. Choć nadal nie porzucała myśli by z tym skończyć. Spojrzała na drewnianą belkę. ' -''Jeszcze nie teraz. - pomyślała. -''Jeszcze nie... 'Teraz trochę była zła na siebie. Okazała słabość! Zazwyczaj była twarda! ' -Chcesz czegoś się napić?- spytał. Sunia kiwnęła głową. Miała ochotę wypić cały górski strumień. Ruszyli w stronę Maca. Obejrzała się jeszcze raz na drewno i sznurek. Z zażenowaniem pokręciła głową. * Zmiana sceny Koniec muzyki. '' ''Początek muzyki: Cartoon On & On '''W restauracji leciała muzyka. Lir siedziała na sofie przy oknie, które było skierowane na parking. Cray poszedł zamówić jedzenie z napojami. Spojrzała na swój telefon. Wyświetlacz pokazał, że miała AŻ 34 nieodebrane połączenia od jej ,,rodziców". Wywróciła oczy i całkowicie wyłączyła urządzenie. Niebo przybrało kolor ciemniejszego błękitu z przeplatającymi się elementami różu i żółci. Słońce powoli zachodziło, a była jakaś 22:20. Nadal było czerwone i wielkie. Nagle usłyszała jak ktoś się dosiada. Przed nią siedział zadowolony Cray. Pyskiem podsunął czerwoną tackę na której leżały frytki z colą. -Co to ma być?- zażartowała Lir.-Zamawiałam picie!- dodała z uśmiechem. -Oj, ciężko płakałaś potrzebujesz więcej energii.-uznał piesek. -Tja...-mruknęła American Alsatian kiedy Owczarek Niemiecki wspomniał o jej płaczu. Na kręgosłupie poczuła nie miły ucisk. -Em...sorki, że tak to poruszyłem...-przeprosił Cray, który zauważył iż suczka nie czuje się z tym dobrze. -Smacznego.- przerwał niezręczną ciszę i zaczął jeść. -Dzięki, nawzajem.- udzieliła odpowiedzi sunia. Ze smakiem przegryzła jedną frytkę. Jej brzuch domagał się marszami jedzenia! Potem zjadła kolejną i kolejną. Aż skończyła jako pierwsza. Wypiła słodki, gazowany napój i zaczęła rozmowę.-Jeżeli chcesz to możemy się spotkać? Wiesz, z całą tą sytuacją nie czuję się tam dobrze.- powiedziała wprost. -Spoko, może wezmę dzień wolnego to wcześniej się spotkamy.- opowiedział Cray i popił napojem. -Super!- ucieszyła się suczka. Jej serce szalało. Z jednej strony rzeczywistość całkowitego zapomnienia ze strony bliskich niszczyła ją, a z drugiej sam fakt, że może teraz zjeść z jej miłością już był pokrzepiający. Koniec muzyki W końcu zjedli. Wyszli, powietrze było typowe dla letniego wieczoru w Szkocji, tyle, że cieplejsze. Szli i zatrzymała się przy jej ,,domie". ''' -To tu...-mruknęła. -Będę lecieć.- rzuciła. -Spoko, było super.- odezwał się piesek. Dwa psy uśmiechnęły się i przytuliły. Gdy suczka przekraczała furtkę ostatni raz obejrzała się za siebie. '''Gdy zastukała do domu usłyszała podniesione głosy i stukot łap. Wywróciła oczyma i syknęła do siebie: -Czego ja to w ogóle robię?! Zaraz drzwi otworzyły jej psy! Na ich pyskach malowała się ulga. ' -Jesteś!-krzyknęli i głowami dotknęli głowy suczki. Tamta tylko wywróciła oczyma. Wymusiła się na udawany uśmiech. Weszła do środka.-Gdzie byłaś?-zapytali. Zakręciło jej się w głowie, w końcu ogarnął ją bezwład i runęła na ziemię... Rozdział 3 -(Głośne wzięcie powietrza) '''Suczka obudziła się w sali szpitalnej. Z prawego boku stał monitor. Była przypięta do kroplówki. ' -Lir!-wykrzyknęli jej ,,rodzice" wbiegając przez przejście do sali. Podeszli do jej łóżka i zaczęli dawać jej ciepłe liźnięcia. -''Skąd oni znają moje imię?!''- pomyślała z irytacją suczką z dwukolorowymi oczyma. -Tak się cieszymy, że wstałaś!-powiedziała suczka. -Maya, ma rację...Och! Tak dobrze, że nic Ci nie jest.-oznajmił dorosły pies. -A co mi było?-zapytała Lir. -Byłaś pod dużym wpływem stresu.-powiedziała suczka o imieniu Maya. -Doktor powiedział, że powinnaś spędzić gdzieś spokojnie czas aby zregenerować się.-odpowiedział pies tej samej rasy co Lir podający się za jej ojca. -No dobrze...-westchnęła. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Lir 'Od czasu pobytu w szpitalu minął tydzień. Nie została długo przetrzymana. Została wypisana dwaj dni potem. Maya i Crowley otoczyli ją dużą opieką i czułością. Była już w swoim pokoju. Spakowała swoje rzeczy. Wtedy też przyszedł do jej głowy pewien pomysł, ale rozwiał go klakson samochodu dochodzący z dołu. Poleciała po schodach i otworzyła drzwi. Przed jej domem czekał Cray! ' -Co tu robisz?-zapytała. Jednak jej serce zwiększyło rytm bicia na sam widok psa. -Słyszałem, to co lekarz powiedział. Chciałabyś pojechać ze mną do mojej chatki nad Loch Lomond?-zapytał. -Czy chciałabym? Oczywiście, że tak! Miałam jechać nad morze, ale ten pomysł zdaje się być lepszy! Poczekaj chwilę, wbiegnę po walizkę. -Ok.-uśmiechnął się Owczarek Niemiecki. Wbiegła po schodach, zahaczyła o walizkę. Zbiegając ze schodów zawołała:-Pa mamo, pa tato! Jadę nad Loch Lomond z Cray'em! Jednak przy drzwiach gwałtownie się zatrzymała.-No przecież! Oni nie są Twoimi rodzicami!-syknęła do samej siebie. 'W końcu załadowała walizkę do bagażnika. Ruszyli. ' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Lir Początek muzyki: Alan Spilajk Spring Memories 'Po dwóch godzinach dojechali na miejsce. Chatka znajdowała się nieopodal postojowego sklepiku. Walizki znalazły się w pokojach i poszli nad wodę. Byli blisko molo, gdy uwagę American Alsatian przykuł ruch. Zauważyła jej rodzinę z jej zamiennikiem. Którzy wesoło pluskali się w wodzie. Serce jej znów pękło, a wzrok spuściła na łapy. Słońce zaczęło się chylić ku zachodowi rzucając pomarańczową poświatę. Cray podszedł do niej kładąc głowę na jej. Powietrze stanęło w jej płucach. A pysio oblał rumieniec. ' -Lir...musimy pogadać.-zaczął a jego ton był taki kojący. -Tak?-spytała się Lir. -Słuchaj, niby znamy się względnie krótko, jednak jest coś co mi mówi, że znam Cię dłużej. A Ty mnie urzekasz...ja Ciebie kocham...nie mogę tego już chować przed Tobą. -wyznał piesek, wbijając spojrzenie jego czekoladowych oczy w suczkę. 'Lir miała taki wyraz pyszczka jakby znalazła skarb. ' -Ja...ja Ciebie także kocham! Nie wiedziałam, że czujesz to samo!-odpowiedziała i pocałowała się z pieskiem. Miała wrażenie, że jakby wiatr niósł ją na skrzydłach. Ten wieczór, dużo zmienił. Poszli się kąpać chlapali się w zimnej wodzie! Której krople gdy spadały na ich futra były takie ożywiające. Podbiegła i wywróciła psa na łopatki. Zanurzony był w wodzie aż po uszy. -Zaraz Cię złapię!-zaszczekał z przekorem i zerwał się goniąc przez wodę American Alsatian. Rozchlapywali wodę wokoło. Lir podpłynęła do metalowej kraty na molo i usiadła zmęczona na niej. Zaraz z wody wydrapał się Cray i przytulił się do Lir. 'Suczka zobaczyła jak jej zamiennik, dotyka swoim nosem z młodą Jamniczką, a jej rodzice siedzą z aprobatą na ich pyskach. Serce ją zabolało z żalu, spuściła wzrok na łapy. Po pewnym czasie weszli na molo. Powietrze ugrzęzło w jej gardle, a każdy mięsień odmówił ruchu, patrzyła tylko jak śmieją się razem i przeżywają wspaniałe momenty. ' -U, spójrzcie czy to nie ten psychol co wtedy spotkaliśmy.-zadrwił młody American Alsatian będący jej zamiennikiem. -Heh, daj spokój skarbie przecież widzisz, że to nie mowa!-zadrwiła jego miłość. -HA HA HA!-wybuchnęli obaj śmiechem. Cray zawarczał i podniósł się z miejsca. -Wyglądasz na takiego, który prosi się o guza! A jeżeli jeszcze raz ją wyzwiecie będziecie mieli do czynienia ze mną?! ZROZUMIANO!?-uniósł się młody Owczarek Niemiecki. Lir zamrugała zdziwiona. Dawno go w takiej złości nie widziała. Wrogi pies zastrzygł uszami, a ptaki w oddali ucichły. W końcu odszedł rzucając Lir złowieszcze spojrzenie. '''Cray ułożył się znów obok suczki liżąc ją ciepło. Razem trwali tak do późnej nocy, gdy na niebie zabłysły gwiazdy. Wracając do chatki szli bardzo blisko siebie ze spojrzeniem utkwionym w sobie. American Alsatian miała wrażenie, że jej łapy dotykają wiatru a nawet gwiazd! Niestety następny dzień przyniósł ulewę i zostali na miejscu. Razem na kanapie oglądali filmy i jedli popcorn. Jednak przytulne chwile szybko przeszły nadciągając kolejny dzień wiążący się z powrotem. Gdy dojechali na miejsce pożegnali się czule nosami. Sunia weszła do domu weselsza. ' -W lepszym nastroju?-zapytała Maya wychylając głowę z kuchni. -Tak mamo!...-wykrzyczała nadal niesiona na skrzydłach sunia, jednak wtedy spadła na ziemię. -''Mamo? Upadłaś na głowę? Nie jest Twoją matką!-wysyczała w myślach Lir. Jednak nie dała tego po sobie poznać. -Gdzie tata?-przecisnęła przez swoje gardło zdanie. -W pracy. Nie daleko pożar, zatem pojechał na misję z jego właścicielem.-wyjaśniła suczka będąca jego żoną. -AA...ok...-pokiwała głową Lir i poczłapała na górę. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Lir. 'Siedziała na ławce z widokiem na wodę i góry. Zaś Cray nie mógł wygrzebać się z bagażnika auta. ' -Idziesz?-zawołała Lir oglądając się w stronę auta. -Moment!-odpowiedział Cray, który wkrótce po pytaniu podniósł się i dziarsko podszedł w stronę suni. Jednak zamiast usiąść na ławce stanął przed nią. -Gamoniu, na ławce się siedzi a nie ją ogląda!-zażartowała American Alsatian patrząc w stronę pieska. Psiak zachichotał. -Wiem...Lir...wypełniasz mnie...Mówię wprost...wyjdziesz za mnie?-zapytał psiak. Dolna szczęka opadła suczce w dół. A aparat jakim robiła zdjęcia górom, mało co nie zleciał z ławki. -TAK! O MATKO TAK!!-wykrzyczała wręcz sunia i pocałowali się. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Lir. 'Ładna altana malowała się na tle gór na ścieżce, tam gdzie koniec był kolejki górskiej. Dużo było zieleni poprzeplatanej z kamyczkami. Jednak im wyżej tym więcej skał, miejscami pojawiał się śnieg na wystrzępionym szycie. W dolince oddzielającą ich górą z drugą spadał wodospad, błyszczał na biało w świetle słońca. A chmur wręcz można było dotknąć. Była po prawej stronie, oddalonej od punktu końcowego o 30 minut. Lir siedziała w niej z Cray'em. Ona była ubrana w białą suknię ślubną a on w garnitur. ' -Tak. -zakończyła suczka, a jej rozmarzone spojrzenie utkwiło w piesku. -Tak.-odpowiedział uradowany Cray. -Zatem ogłaszam Was mężem i żoną! Możecie się pocałować. 'Tak też się stało. Pocałowali się. Serce Lir biło z radości. Od momentu przebudzenia się w obcym dla niej pokoju minął rok. Teraz kierowali się kolejką w dół do restauracji. Suczka położyła jej głowę na boku Owczarka Niemieckiego. Weszli do białej limuzyny, udekorowanej przy bokach w herbaciane róże. Po dotarciu na miejsce rozpoczęła się wielka impreza ślubna. ' Początek muzyki: Loving Caliber Say we're sorry 'Zaczęli tańczyć. Lir miała świetną frajdę tańcząc z jej świeżo upieczonym mężem. Potem tańczyła z jej ojcem. Przyzwyczaiła się do tego faktu, że są częścią jej życia a nawet ich pokochała. Każdy miał zachwycone miny. W środku wjechał tort...o wielkich rozmiarach i dużej ilości pięter. Człowiek podał suni nożyk. Wzięła go w pyszczek i pokroiła. Zabawa teraz miała niezapomniany charakter. Wyszli na dwór i wtedy parę myśliwców wykonało kolorowe serce na nocnym niebie. Nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Pocałowała jeszcze raz się z Cray'em i odpalono petardy z fajerwerkami. Niektóre układały się w serce. Inne w podobizny dwojga psich małżonków. Zrobiono im pamiątkowe zdjęcie gdy całują się na tle ostatniego największego fajerwerku będący ich podobizną. Oraz serce zrobionego przez samoloty. ' ''Koniec muzyki. Początek muzyki: Alan Spilajk Not the end. '' '''Wtedy wszystko zrobiło się czarne... -GASP!-zaczerpnęła głośno powietrza. Spojrzała...jej łapa była podłączona do kroplówki, a ona leżała na łóżku szpitalnym. Monitor pipczał. -Nie...-jęknęła, a łzy napłynęły jej do oczu. Wtedy wbiegli jej prawdziwi rodzice. Szczęśliwi, że żyje przytulili ją z całych sił. Czuła się nieswojo i dziwnie... -Och kochanie tak dobrze, że żyjesz!-przemówili przez łzy. Zza nich w wejściu ukazał się Cray. Serce suczki na chwilę zabiło. -Dobrze, że żyjesz Lir. Byłaś w śpiączce.-przemówił Owczarek Niemiecki. Te słowa utknęły jej. Dudniły tylko one. Miała ona wrażenie izolacji...odcięcia od reszty świata...rozdarcia między rzeczywistością a wytworem jej wyobraźni... Koniec muzyki. Początek muzyki Alan Spilajk: Sun. '' 'Łzy lały jej się strumieniem. Każdy myślał, że ze szczęścia. Jednak były one zmieszane...szczęście i smutek. Wtedy wszystko jej się zawaliło...Nie mogła spać po nocach a w dzień tęsknie patrzyła w okno. ' -Nie wybrałam tego...gdy do tego nie doszło...gdybym słuchała...nie cierpiałabym...-wyszeptała z żalem do jedynie samej siebie. '''Wtedy też zorientowała się, że jej historię słuchały nie tylko szczenięta a inni członkowie Psiego Patrolu. Uśmiechnęła się. ''Znów wraca do historii. ''' Koniec muzyki. '' '''Dwa miesiące po wypisie przeżywała nadal ,,żałobę". Wypisała się z armii powietrznej. Nie mogła zwracać się do Cray'a normalnie ze świadomością, że w jej wyobraźni wzięli ślub i prowadziłaby szczęśliwie z nim życie. Z jednej strony była szczęśliwa, że to, iż została zastąpiona nie było nigdy prawdą. Lecz z drugiej...żal po utracie jej miłości...Opuściła jej rodzinne miasto. Wyjechała nad Loch Lomond i oddała się badaniom tamtejszych gór. Wspinając się na jedną z nich zauważyła grupę psów. Jeden wpadł na nią. Był to Dalmatyńczyk.' -Wybacz...-uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. Suczka pokiwała głową w zrozumieniu. Choć była na niego wściekła wybaczyła mu. Zobaczyła, że za nim jest ich dużo więcej. -Turyści...-mruknęła do siebie i odeszła. Wzięła swoje rzeczy i ruszyła dalej. Była coraz wyżej i dalej wspinała się. I wtedy jej łapa poślizgnęła się o śliski kamień jej serce przyspieszyło i zaczepiła się przednimi. Tylne zaś młóciły powietrze. Jednak na miejscu gdzie się trzymała było dużo wilgotnego mchu. Straciła umocowanie i spadła. -AAAAA!!!-krzyknęła z całych sił. Z łapami w górze. Widziała jak góry z każdą chwilą się obniżają...I...Ciemność.Zamrugała i ocknęła się w szpitalu. -Tylko nie to...-jęknęła w myślach. Jednak czekały na nią pieski. -Uratowaliśmy Cię!-powiedział brunet. Zastrzygła uszami. -Jak masz na imię?-zapytał Dalmatyńczyk. -Ja? Lir. A Wy?-zapytała. -Jesteśmy Psim Patrolem! Zaraz Ci się przedstawimy i co robimy.-oznajmił Owczarek Niemiecki. Skończyła jej historię. Zaś każdy z piesków uważnie słuchał. Uśmiechnęła się i wyszeptała odwracając się na mokrą od ulewy szybę. -Tu jest mój dom... KONIEC Galeria Kategoria:Sezon 5 Kategoria:Opowiadania Chye Kategoria:Lir Kategoria:Odcinek 4 Kategoria:Odcinki 4 Kategoria:Paw patrol Kategoria:Psi patrol Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Ryder Kategoria:Cray Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:PAW Patrol